winxfairiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Musa
Musa is a character from the animated series, Winx Club. Her first appearance was in the second episode of the first season, Welcome to Magix!. She is Tecna's roommate. Personality Profile Musa is a fairy from the planet Melody,Where She Lived When She Was Little Her Mom Died But Melody Is Made From Music.In Season 1 Musa Acted Like A Boy But Riven and Musa Started To Date it Was Kinda Good For them.Her mother had an amazing voice and her father was a pianist, but after her mother's death, her father was devastated and refused music, and even once threatened to withdraw Musa from Alfea for appearing at a concert at Redfountain. Her birthday is May 30, and her best friend is Layla. In season 3, Musa is the only Winx member who literally tried to claw Tecna out of the Omega Dimension when Tecna got her Enchantix saving Andros. She loves music, dancing, singing, and playing all instruments, her favorite of which is the concert flute. Musa usually plays amazing music, but plays best when she is alone at Alfea in a quiet spot. Despite being a bit of a tomboy, she is the most emotionally vulnerable. Musa compensates by putting up a tough front and is quick to temper. Her emotional weakness is probably a result from her mother's early death and disputes with her father. Musa can be a bit of a loner, she likes her space, though she developed a crush for Riven. Despite their initial interest at the beginning of season one, riven began to act cruel towards Musa and the other winx when he began dating one of the trix Darcy. When he came back at the end of season one he apologised to Musa and they became friends. Neither admit they like each other until the end of season two and start dating. Their relationship sees a lot of arguments but they genuinely care for each other. Surprisingly, Musa gets the best grades of the group, as mentioned in the fifteenth episode of the first season. In season three, Musa admits she wanted to break up with Riven, but they later reconcile. Later on in the season, she is told by Arcadia to choose between eternal happiness with her dead mother and saving the magical universe. It was a difficult choice for her, but she had to remain loyal to her duty to protect the universe. In doing so, she claimed the final of the Water Stars that would be used to defeat Valtor. Musa's bonded pixie is Tune, the Pixie of Etiquette. They often annoy each other, due to their polarizing nature. Tune believes in being ladylike, as opposed to Musa who is known for being outgoing and tomboyish in behavior. However, despite these contrasts they balance each other out. Season 1 Comming Soon... Season 2 Comming Soon... Season 3 Season 4 Comming Soon... Season 5 Comming Soon.... Gallery ThCAVJIM5M.jpg ThCASINIXS.jpg 300px-Musa 1.jpg Untitled.png 269136 165389413530686 1553185 n.jpg 284502 165389133530714 2798863 n.jpg musa sirenix 2d.jpg winx-1.jpg winx-6.jpg winx-9.jpg Musa sirenix 2d.jpg Musa sirenix.jpg 5.png Musa sirenix 2d.jpg 300px-Musa 1.jpg Category:Winx Club Category:Musa Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Riven Category:Bloom Category:Stella Category:Flora Category:Ashia Category:Tecan Category:Roxy Category:Voice Of Sirenix Category:Sirenix Category:Harmoix Category:Tune Category:3D Category:2D Category:Pop Pixie Category:Alfea Category:Winx Category:Photos Category:Videos Category:Fairies Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Winx Forever Category:Melody Category:Welcome to Magix Category:Musa Life